Yume Kaminari
by Sekairii
Summary: In a world where Kaminari and Jirou get married, Kaminari does hero work and Jirou becomes a housewife, they have a baby where... "It's a girl."


"It's a girl."

"NOOO-OOF" Denki Kaminari cries in pain... both emotinally and physically.

Even at her weakest, Kyoka Jirou still manages to hit her husband in the chest

...painfully.

"Denki... you should be more proud at the fact that I bore your child."

"Sorry, honey."

"Didn't we already find out the gender at the ultrasound?"

"Yeah, but I didn't anticipate that we would actually get a girl, so I just listed out boy names."

Denki's logic was so flawed to the point that even the nurse was confused.

"How do you even-" The confused wife tries to argue his very flawed mindset, but instead just stays silent knowing that they're finally parents.

"Ah, Kyoka."

"What is it?"

"Have you thought of a name for her?"

"We agreed that you would think of it- you don't have any girl names do you."

"Ah, ha ha ha..."

How did I fall for this man? The dumbfounded-beyond-belief wife ponders on whether choosing to live with him was a stroke of genius or stupidity.

But then, it suddenly comes to her.

"Yume. That's her name."

"Heh, that's a good one."

"So, it seems that Yume has a mix of both your quirks." The doctor states.

"Yeah, we figured."

"Ms. Kaminari, she may have your earphone jacks, but instead of projecting sound it projects high voltages of electricity, much like Mr. Kaminari's quirk."

"However, there's one more thing."

"What is it?" Kyoka asks to the doctor.

"Now, we all know that Mr. Kaminari's quirk makes him short circuit whenever he uses it."

"Go on."

"But Yume's variation of this drawback is that it makes both the user and the recipient of the shocks short circuit."

"Whaaat?" Denki is surprised, but really excited about her new ability. Kyoka on the other hand...

"WHAT."

She had just got alot more scared of the girl she gave birth to.

And Denki gets it. She's gonna have to take care of Yume.

Which'll mean alot of short circuits.

It has been a year.

Denki constantly returns from work to see two of the most important people in his life.

Short circuited. It hurts him to see Kyoka at this state. She's started sleeping much earlier everyday due to the amount of jolts she keeps on taking, and everytime Denki asks about it, she brushes it off as "the everyday routine of a mother". Everytime when Denki asks on how she's doing, she replies that she's doing fine. But anyone can see that she's not fine. At the end of the day Denki asks if she would want to switch with Kyoka on taking care of Yume.

She says no.

"It's all in a day's work when it comes to being a mom, ya know? I've never been happier, dear." Denki wasn't satisfied by that answer.

"Hey, you should be sleeping by now." She says, tucking Yume in as well.

"You know, it's kinda hard to know who you're talking to if you're tucking her in too."

"Both of you. Sleep"

"Waaait!"

"You better do what you're doing quick before I punch you."

I'm seriously taking care of 2 childre-

She is suddenly stopped by the pressing of Denki's lips on hers.

They haven't kissed like this since Yume came along.

After the kiss, Denki says in a much more serious tone than a while ago.

"Honey, you're exhausted. Even more than me."

"N-no, I'm just a little-"

"Kyoka. You need to rest."

They both know this. They've both needed well-deserved rest. Especially Kyoko.

"I know!"

"I know I need to, but I need to take care of Yume!"

She starts breaking into tears, and Denki quickly comforts her.

"You're not used to the electrocutions. I've been living with it my entire life. Let me take care of her."

"B-but what about your work?"

"I've already asked for a week-long break."

"Oh.. Denki..."

She passes out on Denki's arms.

"*sigh, guess me and Yume aren't the only idiots of this household, huh?"

As Denki fixes his sight to their bedroom, he sees Yume.

The little girl seems confused on why Mommy passed out on Daddy's arms.

But Denki quickly makes her go back to sleep.

As for Kyoka, he carefully brings her back into their room, and he lays her down gently.

"I love you, Kyoka."


End file.
